


TJRBB~Art~Dangerous

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	TJRBB~Art~Dangerous

This is the art I created for the fic **Dangerous** written by [](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**toobusy2write**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/) for the **[Tommy Joe Ratliff Big Bang](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/)** on LJ.

This fic is a TJR/Spike crossover and it was a GREAT honor to come up with the artsy stuff for this AHHHHHHHHMAAAAAZING story!

_Tommy's 18 yrs old when this story takes place.He sneaks into a bar to watch a friend's band, unaware he's being watched.Spike's in LA killing time while he waits for a plan involving Angel (a former hunting partner and pseudo-sire turned enemy) to take shape.Spike spots Tommy, likes what he sees and figures he'll make a quick meal out of him.When they start talking, though, the attraction between them is apparent and Spike decides he wants more from Tommy than a quick bite. Long story short, Tommy's curious and Spike's interested, so they end up back at Spike's hotel. **Porn ensues**._

Yep,porn ensues and oh man,it's THE kind of **EXCELLENT** written porn that makes you feel like you ~~need to take more than only one cold shower~~ just HAVE to reread it again and again!Oh yeah, and there's some PLOT in there,too. ;p But I just can't help it,ya know...when I read the summary [](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**toobusy2write**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/) TOTALLY had me at: _Porn ensues_.Uhm yeah...LOLOL

You should all RUN and read it NOW!  
And while you're there leave her some love and give her careful hugs!She can really use them!

**[Fic Master Post on LJ](http://toobusy2write.livejournal.com/125610.html) **

**[Fic Master Post on DW](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/104619.html) **

**[Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/542498) **

The fic banner, wallpapers, icons and the CD cover art are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine, and neither are the songs of the Soundtrack/Mix.I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


Icon1  


Icon2 (NOT shareable)  


Wallpaper1  
1680x1050px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1680x1050wallpaper1.jpg)  
Click me!

1280x1024px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1280x1024wallpaper1.jpg)  
Click me!

1024x798px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1024x798wallpaper1.jpg)  
Click me!

Wallpaper2  
1680x1050px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1680x1050wallpaper2.jpg)  
Click me!

1280x1024px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1280x1024wallpaper2.jpg)  
Click me!

1024x798px  
[](http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q289/qafmaniac/toobusy2write%20TJRBB/1024x798wallpaper2.jpg)  
Click me!

CD cover art/front  


CD cover art/back-track list  


Download the soundtrack [HERE](http://dc387.4shared.com/download/SH5Ju-t_/Dangerous_Soundtrack.zip)  


Hope you like what I created! ;)


End file.
